1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to the construction industry, and more specifically to the formation of a pre-engineered grate or covered trench including a removable assembly for forming a trench with parallel and level frames left embedded in the concrete, ready to accept grates or covers.
2. The Prior Art
The general concept of trench drainage has long been used. Trenches are used where liquid run-offs occur, such as chemical plants, food processing operations, pulp and paper mills, pharmaceutical manufacturing, bottling plants, in parking garages and parking areas of shopping centers. The fluid from a trench generally goes into a catch basin or sewer large enough to release the material from the trench as it arrives. The top of the trench is normally covered with a slotted grate to allow entrance of the fluids, catching of debris, load carrying capacity for whatever may pass over it. It is made in some applications as solidly covered. Such applications include crossing sidewalks and where conduits are carried within the trench and fluid entry is minimal and not necessarily desirable.
In the prior art, a removable inner wall subsequent to pouring concrete or other hardening material has been used for many years. These inner walls have normally been put in place by labor intensive means such as the use of plywood sidewalls placed in a trench with a pre-poured bottom and crossed braced to withstand the hydrostatic pressure of the material forming the walls of the trench. Removal of these forms is time consuming and in most cases the components are not reusable. In the prior art, sloping the trench was difficult; mounting the frames to be parallel and level is extremely difficult, creating a smooth flowing surface is virtually impossible, all of which makes the method very costly.
There exists a need for a reusable trench forming device that can be used to make trenches of many trench depths and widths.
There also exists a need for a removable trench forming system onto which frames can be easily attached, providing for virtually any required slope.
There also exists a need for a removable trench forming system which can be quickly removed without damaging the forms.
There also exists a need for a removable trench forming system that can be self supporting in the trench at the time of pouring material around the form.
There also exists a need for a removable trench forming system that can be supported from adjacent formed slabs at the time of pouring material around the form.
There also exists a need for a removable trench forming system for making very wide trenches.